John l'amoureux
by Chicken Poulet
Summary: Brook rejoint l'équipage des Migiwara et propose à chacun de ses membres de lui chanter la chanson de son choix. Pourquoi Zoro quitte t-il la fête si discrètement ? Quelle est cette chanson qu'il se refuse tant à entendre de nouveau ? Une song fic au tour de John d'Yves Duteil, où Zoro et Sanji finissent par trouver l'Amour, ça vous dit ? En M parce que Lemon au chapitre 2.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Chicken Poulet

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece sont à Eiichiro Oda sama. Avec une chanson d'Yves Duteil, intitulé _John. _Que vous pouvez écouter sur You tube :

N.A. : Chanson que vous pouvez écouter avec ce lien : watch?v=u66WrdCvKPU&hd=1

**John l'amoureux.**

Chapitre 1 : Il était amoureux.

C'était un jour de fête sur le Thousand Sunny de l'équipage des Mugiwara [Chapeau de paille], on célébrait en une fois la victoire de Thriller Bark et l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans l'équipage : Brook. Même s'il était un peu mort puis ressuscité, Brook était un bon gars, un excellent musicien et sa technique à l'épée était remarquable. Zoro se souvenait qu'ils avaient cherchés un musicien bien avant de penser au cuisinier, à la cartographe ou encore au médecin. Ce qu'il avait manqué à cet équipage depuis le début, c'était un air de musique, un hymne particulier. Brook proposa de jouer à chaque membre de l'équipage la chanson de son choix.

Zoro choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas Brook, ou qu'il le trouvait bizarre. Etrangement il trouvait Francky et le baka ero cook [crétin de cuisinier pervers] bien plus étranges, que ce soit dans leurs attitudes ou ce qu'ils faisaient avec leurs corps. La seule chose qu'il lui reprochait, et à peine, était son obsession pour la chanson _Binks no saké_, il était toujours en train de la chanter ou de la fredonner. Ce qui pouvait devenir quelques peu dérangeant la nuit. Imaginez allez tranquillement aux toilettes, dans le noir, et d'entendre une mélodie étrange fredonnée d'une voix grave. Vous vous avancez sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et vous le voyez debout, là, impassible. Cet immense squelette aux os polis et aux orbites vides, se tournant lentement vers vous. Par à-coup, comme un automate cassé. Ah ! On fait moins le malin, hein ? Bon. Brook était dans les latrines, lui aussi avait eu une envie nocturne, mais c'était quand même super flippant ! Mais on s'égard, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il partait. Il ne voulait pas de chanson.

Puisque Luffy en avait décidé ainsi, Brook était un membre à part entière de l'équipage. Son histoire personnelle était tragique, mais semblable à tant d'autre sur Grand Line. Il faisait partie d'un équipage de pirate musicien, qui avait pour ambition de faire rire le plus inconsolable des enfants. La quête du One Piece n'existait pas encore, Gold D. Roger était encore vivant à cette époque-là. Mais leur rêve s'était brisé sur les lames de cette impétueuse Grand Line, pour sombrer dans les brumes hostiles de Thriller Bark. Brook était le seul à avoir survécu. Il était revenu à la vie grâce au Yomi Yomi no mi [Fruit de la résurrection]. Mais pour quelle vie ? Il avait erré durant cinquante années, avec pour toute compagnie le cadavre de ses amis. Condamné à rester sur un bateau dont la quille était cassée, qu'il ne pouvait en conséquent pas manœuvrer. Alors lorsque Luffy s'était proposé de l'accueillir dans son équipage, il avait tout de suite dit « Oui ». Brook n'était pas aussi fou qu'il aurait dû l'être. C'était un gars gentil, altruiste, pas chiche avec ça, toujours prêt à aider son prochain. D'une politesse irréprochable, à un petit détail près.

- Mademoiselle, montrez-moi votre culotte, s'il vous plaît.

En trois clics Nami avait monté son bâton pour corriger ce malheureux tic de langage. Zoro admirait sa franchise, ce n'était pas comme le baka ero Cook qui ne vivait que pour servir « Robin chwaaaaaan » et sa « Melloline » ! Un homme ne devrait jamais se comporter d'une manière aussi humiliante.

Sur le pont l'excitation allait croissante, le jus et l'alcool coulaient à flots et la nourriture ne manquait pas, ce qui n'empêchait pas Luffy de voler celle de Chopper. La proposition de Brook arriva au moment où Sanji fit une petite pause, pour fumer une cigarette, manger un peu et préparer son second service.

Ce fut également à ce moment-là que Zoro s'éclipsa. Personne dans l'équipage ne l'avait remarqué. A part celui qui connaissait ses habitudes alimentaires par cœur. Lors des festins il ne mangeait rien durant le premier service, il descendait timidement une bouteille de saké et attendait le second, qui comptait plus de fruits de mer, de riz et des nouilles froides, pour se restaurer. Sanji avait écrasé sa cigarette dans un cendrier, et ne lâcha pas le bretteur du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte de sa cuisine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Zoro avait quitté la fête et il s'en fichait un peu, ce qui le gênait réellement était qu'il n'avait rien mangé.

Personne ne l'avait suivi et Sanji avait encore de longues heures de cuisine devant lui pour remplir l'estomac des membres de l'équipage resté sur le pont du bateau. Le violon se faisait déjà entendre, encouragé par le battement en rythme des mains et des pieds de l'auditoire.

Il aimait bien la cuisine de Sanji, cet espace était convivial, il avait son odeur et il suffisait de se mettre un peu à la place du maître des lieux pour trouver ce que l'on cherchait. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas d'alcool dont Zoro avait besoin, juste de tranquillité.

Il chercha l'espace le plus confortable pour faire une sieste, et après avoir tester plusieurs emplacements il s'endormit sous l'évier. Un espace à la température idéal, suffisamment grand pour qu'il y tienne assit avec ses katanas, sans glisser ni être à l'étroit. Alors que Morphée s'emparait de lui, il félicita mentalement Francky de son excellent travail, la cuisine reflétait tout à fait la personnalité de Sanji. Il s'endormit sur la pensée qu'il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il relâchait totalement sa garde, ailleurs il était toujours sur la défensive, le corps relâché mais l'esprit en alerte.

Enfin… de manière général. Il arrivait à être parfaitement détendu, et à dormir, **sauf** lorsque Sanji lui shootait dans les côtes.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fiche là ?!

Zoro sortie de sous l'évier, s'étira, et passa à côté du cuisinier comme si de rien n'était. Il évita un coup de pied parfaitement prévu, et sourit. Sanji ne l'embêta pas davantage et lui posa un plat sur le bar qui les séparait.

-Oï ! Kuso Marimo, t'as pas mangé.

Le bretteur se frotta le nez et s'assit devant l'assiette, de l'autre côté du bar. Visiblement le temps passe très vite lorsque l'on dort. Tout était redevenu calme, chacun devait digérer dans son coin, et après avoir lavé la vaisselle Sanji ferait sans doute de même.

- Ittadakimasu. Murmura Zoro en joignant poliment les mains.

-Oï, kuso Marimo.

Zoro sépara ses baguettes en un claquement sec et fusilla Sanji du regard.

-Tu peux m'appeler Roronoa, Ero Cook !

Sanji lui rendit la pareille.

-KU. SO. MA. RI. MO. Articula-t-il exagérément.

Mais les provocations n'allèrent pas plus loin, Sanji déposa quelques sushis à côté du plat de nouille froides qui détournèrent l'attention du bretteur, dont l'estomac formula un franc remerciement. Sans faire plus de manière Zoro mangea bruyamment félicitant de temps à autre le cuisinier d'un. « C'est bon ! » ou d'un petit bruit de gorge exprimant sa satisfaction. Dans ce moment de franche joie qu'ils partageaient, Zoro oublia ce qui l'avait poussé jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Vous étiez donc là, Zoro san. Annonça Brook en ouvrant la porte. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Zoro s'était redressé puis tassé un peu, il avait hoché timidement la tête et craignait de devoir mentir. Il était aussi douer en mensonge qu'au jeu de piste.

- Humm. Bue au soleil. Envie de dormir.

Brook fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, le violon pendant dans la main gauche, l'archet dans la droite.

- Un coup de chaleur… n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-il.

La poigne du musicien se raffermit sur son instrument alors que Zoro, qui lui faisait totalement dos, mangeait sans lui prêter attention. Sanji qui faisait la vaisselle voyait parfaitement l'embarras de Brook. Pas dans son regard puisqu'il n'avait pas d'yeux, mais dans son attitude. Le coq sourit en remplissant l'un des bacs de l'évier, il se remémorait le tic de langage du nouveau membre. « Bien que je n'en n'ai pas, puisque je suis un squelette ». Alors son sourire se figea et il reconsidéra la position de Brook. Qu'importe combien il était triste, il n'avait pas de larme pour emporter son chagrin, et lors des fêtes, pas de sourire pour exprimer sa joie. La musique était ce qui lui permettait d'exprimer ses sentiments, ce qu'il lui restait et faisait de lui un humain. En lui refusant cette faveur, Zoro contestait sa présence à bord.

Le bretteur se nettoyait les dents à l'aide d'un morceau de baguette cassée en deux, et était sur le point de quitter la cuisine lorsque Sanji l'appréhenda.

- Oï ! Zoro.

L'autre ne l'appelait par son prénom que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose de grave ou de sérieux à lui dire.

- Brook attend que tu lui demande une chanson.

Zoro se tourna vers le nouveau membre de l'équipage qui tressauta. C'était comme si le marionnettiste qui le manipulait s'était brusquement souvenu qu'il devait le mouvoir.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Je... Je n'aime pas la musique. Mentit le bretteur.

Sanji leva le pied en guise de menace.

- Tu n'sais pas mentir, kuso marimo ! Même les salades de mer aiment la musique ! Aller ! Tu dois bien connaître une petite chansonnette.

Zoro en connaissait, des chansons pour encourager les troupes, certaines qu'on ne peut chanter qu'ivre, et des chansons à susurrer au creux de l'oreille des filles timides, tout en laissant ses doigts glissés de leurs épaules à la chute de leurs reins.

Mais parmi les chansons qu'il connaissait, il n'y en avait qu'une seule qu'il voulait entendre. La seule chose dont il se souvenait à son sujet était le titre, et la promesse qu'il s'était fait de ne plus jamais l'écouter.

Zoro se gratta la tête et soupira, Sanji n'avait pas eu besoin de lui en dire plus. Refuser d'avantage cette chanson à Brook était contesté l'ordre de leur capitaine.

- Brook, c'est quoi ton répertoire ?

Le nommé releva son violon et se rapprocha du bar.

- Principalement les chansons de marins. Mon ancien équipage était un orchestre pirate. Dit-il fièrement. Mais j'ai également beaucoup voyagé, le définir serait vraiment difficile. Disons simplement que si votre chanson n'est pas trop récente il y a très peu de chance que je ne la connaisse pas.

Zoro se tourna vers Sanji, et glissa de nouveau les pieds sous le bar.

- ...saké. Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Sanji fronça les sourcils, et Brook inclina la tête sur le côté. Puis Zoro leva les yeux vers le cuisinier qui comprit que cette commande lui était destinée. Il échangea les assiettes vides contre une bouteille pleine. Zoro fit sauter le bouchon de liège du bout d'un pouce expert, bu goulument et reposa brutalement la bouteille en verre noir sur le bar.

- Avant de la chanter, dis-moi quelques mots dessus. Commença doucement Zoro. Je ne connais pas l'histoire de cette chanson, je ne l'ai entendu qu'une fois… « John l'amoureux », s'il te plaît.

Brook tressauta, et hésita à porter le violon à son épaule.

- Tu ne la connais pas ? Demanda doucement Sanji.

Brook descendit son violon, et répondit aux attentes de Zoro.

- Je la connais. C'était la chanson préféré d'un des membres de mon ancien équipage. Peut-on dire que c'est une chanson de marin ? Pas vraiment. John san est comme un bateau trop usé pour prendre la mer, ne pouvant quitter le port il la contemple, le cœur déchirer entre l'envie de prendre le large et la peur de se briser s'il lève l'encre. (Brook contempla son violon) Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai joué, mais c'est avec plaisir que je vous la ferais entendre.

Il se mit en position et resta silencieux un instant. Il se souvenait des bons moments passés avec cet équipage mélomane, les mélodies incessantes aussi légères que le vent qui flottait dans l'air du matin au soir. Et le silence. Un insupportable silence, après avoir vécu dans la musique si longtemps, il ignorait qu'il existait tant de variante de silence dans le monde. Du silence léger du souvenir joyeux, embarrassant d'une rencontre amoureuse, au lourd et entravant silence de la mort. Un silence difficile à supporter auquel s'ajoutait un froid glacial, qui vous fendait jusqu'à l'os. Brook eu un soubresaut. Le froid, il ne le sentait pas vraiment, puisqu'il n'était qu'un squelette.

La mélodie s'éleva doucement, comme souvent dans les chansons de marin le rythme était enjouer et rapide, il sautait et s'incurvait. Brook mettait vraiment toute son âme dans sa musique, et l'énergie qu'il dégageait était revivifiant. Sanji était un peu impatient de savoir quel pouvait être le sujet de cette chanson si cher au Marimo.

_John était amoureux._

_Ça se voyait un peu._

_Il avait un air si bizarre et veillait si tard._

_Il buvait tant de vin que souvent le matin,_

_On pouvait l'entendre de l'étant jusqu'au moulin_

De chanson de marin cela ressemblait plus à une chanson de taverne, on ne pouvait pas en attendre moins du Marimo. Sanji frottait sa vaisselle comme si de rien n'était mais gardait l'œil sur les changements d'expression de Zoro et écoutait attentivement chaque parole. Pour le moment l'expression du bretteur était fermé, de temps à autre il portait la bouteille à ses lèvres et buvait avec tant de facilité qu'il semblait irréel qu'elle contienne de l'alcool. Il n'y avait pas de rapport apparent entre ce John dégrisant en plein air, et le bretteur immunisé à l'alcool. Pour ce qui était d'être amoureux, Sanji n'avait jamais vu Zoro témoigné d'attention pour autre chose que des/ses katana.

_La fille aux longues mains, ne disait jamais rien_

_Et le pauvre John pensait bien,_

_Qu'à veiller dehors jusqu'au lever du jour_

_Il en crèverait ou bien de froid ou bien d'amour._

Sanji appréciait la voix de Brook et ses ritournelles dynamiques, dont il marquait la mesure sur le sol. Zoro restait impassible, mais ce n'était que pour mieux écouter. Et malgré les années passées à ses côtés, le cuisinier réalisa qu'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Un léger plissement de sourcil lui fit prendre conscience que Zoro était sans aucun doute possible, cet amoureux transit dont parlait la chanson.

_John avait un béguin_

_Ça se voyait un brin_

_Quand il tapait sur sa poitrine en buvant du gin_

_Il avait l'œil hagard, buvait toujours à part_

_Poussait des hurlements qui faisaient fuir le vent mais…_

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Zoro. Il s'était accommoder aux effets de l'alcool, mais se laissait porter par l'ivresse de temps à autre. Ce que c'était bon de se souvenir à contrecoup de la violence d'ébats sans pudeur ni tabou. Mais des souvenirs plus amers lui montèrent aux lèvres, une gorgée les refluèrent, en même temps que son sourire.

_La fille aux longues mains ne disait jamais rien_

_Et le pauvre John pensait bien,_

_Qu'à veiller dehors jusqu'au lever du jour_

_Il en crèverait ou bien de froid ou bien d'amour._

Sanji observait toujours Zoro, s'il s'agissait de lui dans cette chanson il espérait qu'elle finirait bien. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure qu'elle prenait, malgré les ritournelles dynamiques le cuisinier écoutait avec appréhension.

Brook entama le couplet suivant avec un léger contretemps, parlant un peu plus qu'il ne chantait, laissant trainer les paroles comme pour faire durer le suspense.

_John était amoureux..._

_Il en a fait l'aveu._

Zoro fronça les sourcils, comme s'il souffrait et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres.

_Depuis de la rivière au port..._

_On en rit encore !_

Il but goulument, un peu d'alcool échappa à ses lèvres et glissa sur son menton. Brook reprit son ton rapide et dynamique, impulsant une seconde vie au texte, qui n'en ressortait que plus cruel.

_Le soir au coin du feu, on écoute les vieux,_

_Raconter l'histoire de John l'amoureux !_

Sanji ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du bretteur, qui descendait toujours la bouteille.

_Il aimait la statue, une belle inconnue_

_Morte cent ans auparavant dans un ouragan._

_Il allait tous les jours lui dire son amour_

_Et noyait sa peine dans un verre à son retour_

La bouteille vide heurta brutalement le comptoir, Zoro la tenait d'une main ferme, les yeux clos pour savourer cette chanson jusqu'à son dernier couplet.

_La fille aux longues mains, ne dirait jamais rien_

_Et le pauvre John savait bien,_

_Que dans la statue était son cœur et qu'un jour_

_Il en crèverait ou bien de froid ou bien d'amour._

Brook fit quelques ritournelles de plus, accompagnant les mouvements de violon. Sanji avait l'impression d'avoir découvert un secret que Zoro ne souhaitait pas dévoiler.

_Que dans la statue était son cœur et qu'un jour_

_Il en crèverait ou bien de froid ou bien d'amour._

Brook joua encore un peu du violon, ralentit le rythme et conclu sèchement.

_Il en crèverait ou bien de froid ou bien d'amour._

Zoro se leva d'un coup, et remercia l'une après l'autre les personne présente, sans pour autant s'attarder.

- Merci du repas, et merci de la chanson c'était vraiment bien chanter. Bienvenue dans l'équipage, Brook.

Maintenant il se souvenait parfaitement pourquoi il ne voulait pas entendre cette chanson, elle lui donnait l'alcool triste. A ce moment précis il n'avait qu'une seule envie, regagner sa chambre, s'y enfermer et pleurer. Plus qu'une envie, il s'agissait d'un besoin instinctif. S'il ne s'en allait pas tout de suite la situation deviendrait sans doute très embarrassante. Heureusement ce n'était pas trop difficile pour lui de retrouver sa chambre, elle se trouvait au sommet du grand mât, et il n'y avait qu'un escalier pour y accéder. Il n'avait qu'à passer la porte de la cuisine qui menait directement sur le pont et...

- Zoro. L'interpella doucement Sanji.

Le nommé ne se retourna pas, il n'allait pas offrir à cet imbécile de cuisinier pervers le plaisir de le voir bouleversé, au bord des larmes.

-... C'est le placard à provision. Poursuivit le blond. La porte qui mène à ta chambre est celle avec le hublot. D'ailleurs si tu y regarde tu verras le jardin et le grand mât.

Zoro posa le front contre le bois de la porte face à lui. Il pensait à Kuina, pour ce qu'il avait perdu en même temps qu'elle et non ce qu'elle lui avait apporté avant de mourir. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. S'il ne disait pas quelques choses dans les prochaines secondes, il fondrait en larme.

- Excusez-moi. Zoro san. Intervint finalement Brook. _John l'amoureux _est un très ancien chant de marin, mais bien plus triste à mon goût que ne l'est _Binks no saké_. A quelle occasion l'avez-vous entendu ?

Secrètement Zoro le remercia de cette intervention qui était, au mot près, ce qu'il avait voulu entendre.

- C'était au tout début de mon voyage, sur South Blue, dans une petite taverne miteuse. Le chanteur servait de musique de fond, même moi je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, mais… Je n'sais pas… De sa prestation je n'ai retenu que cette chanson. Si tu veux mon avis, les chansons ne sont ni triste ni joyeuse d'elles-mêmes. Les sentiments de ceux qui les jouent et les écoutent en font des chansons tristes ou joyeuses. _Bink's no saké_ était une chanson triste avant que tu n'intègres cet équipage.

Sur ces mots, Zoro se redressa et prit la direction de l'évier, il y avait une porte au fond de la salle, juste derrière.

- Oï, kuso marimo, tu le fais exprès ? Le harangua le cuisinier. Là, c'est **ma **chambre. Toi, c'est la porte juste là ! Tu marches jusqu'au poteau et tu ouvres la porte, ensuite t'as plus qu'à monter l'escalier ! Expliqua-t-il avec de grands mouvements. Tu veux un plan ?!

Zoro semblait vraiment contrarier.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Souffla-t-il tout en lui passant à côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonne ?!

Zoro se gratta l'intérieur de l'oreille.

- Ici m'ira parfaitement. Dit-il à peine plus fort.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sanji, et la referma derrière lui. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre les lampes étaient tamisées. Zoro remarqua un bureau face au lit, avec plusieurs photos encadrées, celle de Zeff bien sûr, mais également de Nami et Robin. Sur des tableaux de lierre il y avait des photos du reste de l'équipage. Luffy en train de dormir, Usopp à repeindre le Merry, ou encore Chopper mangeant une barbe-à-papa. **FRANKY souvenir** C'était là des moments de bonheur simple que l'on ne savoure jamais assez. Zoro se chercha, un peu par narcissisme, et ne se trouva sur aucune des photos. Il inspecta la pièce, sans fouiller, et trouva trois modèles d'appareil photo posé dans un meuble refermé par une vitre, calé par des pièces de bois afin que les mouvements du bateau ne les abîmes pas.

Zoro se sentit un peu blesser, de ne trouver aucune photo de lui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant compte tenu du fait que Sanji le détestait. Il ôta ses chaussures et les placèrent à côté de la porte, puis se tourna vers le lit. Un modèle deux places standard, encadré de table de chevet sur lesquelles étaient placées des lampes en tout point identique. Des oreillers et des draps d'un bleu nuit envoutant.

Il posa ses épées contre la table de nuit la plus proche de l'entrée et se glissa dans le lit de Sanji. Le matelas était ferme mais doux, et les draps sentaient le propre, sans pour autant avoir l'impression d'être javelliser tous les trois jours. Zoro n'avait pas de lit, les larges rebords matelassés de la vigie lui servait habituellement de couche. Il y avait bien un futon dans son armoire, mais il ne l'utilisait presque jamais parce qu'il avait la flemme de l'installer et de le retirer après. Les lits de l'infirmerie avait une odeur de propre désagréable, comprenez par là qu'ils étaient tellement impersonnel qu'il avait du mal à y trouver le repos.

Zoro était allongé sur le dos et fixait le plafond, il se repassait mentalement le refrain de la chanson, Kuina lui manquait et cette chanson avait le chic de lui rappeler combien il était triste sans elle. La première fois qu'il avait goûté au saké c'était avec Kuina, la nuit où ils avaient formulés leur promesse. A l'époque l'alcool lui avait brûlé la gorge et il en avait pleuré, elle avait fini sa coupelle en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Après sa mort il s'était entraîné dur, lorsque son moral faiblissait il buvait en la mémoire de son amie. L'alcool lui avait brûlé de moins en moins la gorge, pour lui apporter de plus en plus de courage. Et Zoro étant ce qu'il était, préférait oublier et sourire, que de se souvenir et pleurer. Alors, même si cela pouvait paraître horrible, il avait oublié que la mort de Kuina était si triste.

Cela faisait bien sept ou huit années qu'il avait quitté son village, et il n'y retournerait jamais. Il ne manquait pas d'envie mais ignorait dans quelle direction aller pour le retrouver.

Alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant le dōjō avait organisé une séance d'entrainement de survie en milieu naturel. Zoro s'était perdu, mais bien décidé à retrouver lui-même son chemin, il s'était basé sur ses observations et tout ce qu'il avait appris sur les bancs de l'académie. Une semaine avait passé, même les secours avaient décidés d'abandonner les recherches et de le déclarer mort. Kuina s'était alors enfoncée seule dans la forêt, et grâce à son sens de l'orientation infaillible, elle l'avait retrouvé puis ramener à la maison en moins de deux heures. Si Zoro se perdait tout le temps, et s'il ne pouvait pas même rentrer chez lui, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Sa boussole était Kuina, et elle n'était plus là pour le guider. Ses sens étaient trompeurs et l'avait enfoncé plus loin dans les ténèbres.

Après avoir entendu cette chanson la première fois, il s'était retrouvé les yeux pleins de larmes, incapable de les arrêter, tremblant si fort d'émotion qu'il ne pouvait même pas se lever. Pour le moment il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, il ne voulait pas rattacher Kuina à des sentiments de tristesse. Zoro se mit sur le côté et glissa une main sous l'oreiller, ses doigts effleurèrent quelque chose de dur et froid, cela détourna un peu son attention de sa tristesse.

Sanji cachait des trucs sous son oreiller ? Fort intéressant. Zoro se refusait à fouiller, mais rien ne l'empêchait de jeter un coup d'œil à un objet qu'il avait sous la main. En dépit de leur nombreuse dispute, lui appréciait énormément Sanji. N'avoir mis aucune photo de lui, même avec d'autre membre de l'équipage était un peu mesquin.

L'objet se révéla être un petit cahier à première vue, un peu plus grand qu'un portefeuille, d'un cuir d'une grande qualité. La vérité était que Zoro hésitait à l'ouvrir, ce carnet contenait une part de secret sur Sanji, quelque chose qu'il ne désirait peut-être pas voir. Des photos de ses conquêtes avec des commentaires. Son répertoire téléphonique avec des notes. Ou alors des recettes secrètes, moins sexy il fallait l'avouer, mais Sanji était cuisinier après tout.

Zoro se mit sur le ventre et posa le cahier sur l'oreiller, sans spéculer d'avantage il l'ouvrit d'une main. Ce n'était rien de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il s'agissait d'un album photo, qui n'avait pour ainsi dire qu'un sujet : Roronoa Zoro, plus grand épéiste au monde (bientôt), officier en second de l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille.

On l'y voyait torse nue et trempé, brossant la fourrure de Chopper dont les yeux humide trahissait ses larmes. La blague d'Usopp avait mal tourné, et il avait été le premier à aller pêcher le jeune renne. Zoro sourit en se remémorant cet évènement. Sanji l'avait également surprit à nettoyer ses katana. Des évènements assez communs, qu'il n'était pas surpris de voir capturer. Au fil des photos il tomba sur des moments un peu plus intimes. Une photo de dos, Luffy et lui, debout sur la rambarde arrière du Merry, les mains au niveau de la ceinture. Il mit du temps à s'en souvenir parce qu'il avait beaucoup bu cette fois-là. L'une de leur première nuit sur Grand Line, il leur restait une semaine de navigation avant la prochaine île. Zoro avait réussi à convaincre Luffy à boire de l'alcool, ils s'étaient saouler tous deux, **alors** qu'ils étaient seuls de garde. Il s'agissait de la capture du moment où ils avaient décidés de « pisser dans la mer jusqu'à ce qu'elle déborde ».

Après c'était un peu plus flou, ce dont il se souvenait avec certitude était de s'être réveiller dans la vigie du Merry. Assit plus qu'allonger, le dos douloureux, une grande couverture sur le torse et les jambes. Sous la couverture, Luffy à moitié nu endormit, sur son torse couvert de suçon, leurs mains dans le caleçon de l'autre, ou à peu de chose près. Zoro chercha parmi les photos la suite de cette soirée, à ce jour il ignorait jusqu'où il était allé avec son capitaine. Qui de son côté fut quitte pour un « L'alcool donne mal à la tête, on s'amuse pas du tout avec ! J'en prendrais plus jamais ! »

Il trouvait cet album assez chouette, que Sanji lui ait accordé un album à part entière était vraiment flatteur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un énorme marimo faisant face à un agrandissement de son visage. La présence de cette algue fut une véritable douche froide. Zoro se redressa et leva l'oreiller, certain qu'il dissimulait les albums individuel de chaque membre de l'équipage, auquel cas il devait vérifier qu'ils aient eux aussi leur petite satyre. Mais encore une fois il s'était trompé, il ne trouva pas d'autre album sous l'oreiller, juste une boucle d'oreille ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celles qu'il portait.

Il reconsidéra totalement le comportement de son nakama. Il y avait de l'affection dans ce regard qu'il lui portait ces dernier temps, il était doux…. L'entrainement du bretteur l'avait accoutumé à sentir la persistance d'un regard dans son dos. Et s'il avait senti ce regard protecteur caressées ses épaules il l'avait plutôt attribué à son capitaine. Cela aurait été une succession logique à leur relation. Entre un capitaine et son second, sur Grand Line.

Que ce ne soit pas Luffy avait quelque chose de rassurant, personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il devait faire un assez mauvais amant. Ne parlons même pas du fait que c'était un homme élastique avec une imagination débordante, ce qui pouvait s'avérer relativement problématique. Zoro fronça les sourcils et un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Luffy appellerait sans doute cette nouvelle attaque…

- Gomu Gomu no… Dick ! Souffla-t-il.

Et il était hors de question qu'il en soit victime. Si beaucoup de personne l'ignorait, Luffy avait la désagréable habitude d'expérimenter ses nouvelles techniques sur son Second, ce qui expliquait en partie l'endurance de ce dernier.

Zoro se laissa retomber sur le lit et prit une profonde inspiration pour se détendre, penser à Luffy lui avait un peu changé les idées. Mais ce n'était pas à ça qu'il voulait vraiment penser.

Lorsque Kuina l'avait guidé à travers la forêt, qu'ils s'étaient fait la promesse de devenir l'un ou l'autre le plus grand épéiste au monde, sa main était chaude. Zoro sombrait lentement dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'il s'était recueilli à côté de son corps et qu'il avait discrètement glissé sa main dans la sienne, ses doigts étaient aussi froids et durs que la pierre. Ce fut la première fois qu'il ressentit le froid de la mort. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée, le seul souvenir de la main glacée de Kuina.


	2. Chapter 2: Qui veut, peut !

Auteur : Chicken Poulet

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece sont à Eiichiro Oda sama.

N.A. : J'ai d'autres fictions en cours mais celle-là trainait depuis un bout de temps. C'est pour ma grande sœur chérie que j'aime. Ah. C'est le lemon, et il est en fait en deux parties. C'est le premier que j'écris, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît !

**John l'amoureux.**

Chapitre 2 : Qui veut, peut.

Zoro était parfaitement détendu et endormit lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur son front, il entendit Kuina se pencher à son oreille et lui dire du bout des lèvres.

- Bât-toi… Zoro.

Le bretteur se leva en sursaut, Shodai Kitetsu glissa naturellement hors de son fourreaux, et il le retint juste à temps pour qu'il ne tranche pas la tête du propriétaire de la main en question. Mais c'est un katana maudit assez capricieux. Malgré sa réaction rapide Zoro n'avait pas pu le retenir totalement et il laissa une ligne sanglante sur le cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! KUSO MARIMO !

Sanji desserra sa cravate et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour examiner sa plaie dans une petite glace, accrocher parmi les photos face au lit. Le sang s'écoulait d'une coupure superficielle. Il ne s'était pas trancher la gorge, ni aussi près du visage depuis qu'il avait commencé à se raser.

- Désolé pour ça. Grommela Zoro en rangeant son katana.

En tant que cuisinier il connaissait la morsure de chacun de ses ustensiles, le couteau était l'un de ses favoris. A choisir entre la mandoline qui lui avait arraché des morceaux de doigts, le marteau à viande qui lui en avait cassé trois, et le hachoir qui avait failli lui couter une main … Oui, il adorait la légère morsure du couteau, la chaleur de sa peau irrité et de son sang. Puisque l'expérience ne protégeait pas des blessures, il s'avouait heureux lorsqu'il s'en sortait avec une simple coupure.

Zoro s'était assis sur le lit, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Sanji car la glace était trop petite et trop haute placée pour cela. Son expression était neutre, il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Voilà qui m'apprendra à rater une bonne occasion de te mettre hors de ma cuisine ! Et de m'inquiéter pour ta santé en plus ! Pesta le cuisinier. C'est ainsi que l'on demande le bâton pour se faire battre.

Il gardait la tête levée, comme s'il continuait d'examiner la plaie, alors qu'il ne détachait pas les yeux de visage de Zoro. Il tâchait de le faire culpabiliser, sans grands résultats.

- Et tu m'voulais quoi ? Demanda le bretteur d'une voix trainante.

Sanji baissa la tête et soupira lourdement.

- Tu étais pâle, alors j'ai décidé de prendre ta température.

La vérité était qu'il avait eu l'air de souffrir dans son sommeil, au point que quelques larmes lui coulent sur les joues. Mais Sanji ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Zoro avait dû faire un cauchemar, de ceux qu'il faisait à bord du Merry alors qu'ils dormaient tous dans la cale, et à son réveil il n'en gardait pas le moindre souvenir.

- L'odeur du sang. Murmura une voix tout contre son oreille.

Il s'était égaré dans ses pensées un instant, ce qui avait suffi à Zoro pour se placer juste derrière lui. La main rugueuse du bretteur glissa sous son menton et dégagea sa gorge.

- Oï… Zoro qu'est-ce que tu…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit entre ses lèvres fermées pour ne pas laisser passer le cri de surprise. Zoro avait passé la langue sur l'une des extrémités de sa coupure, avant de la sucer pour en obtenir plus de sang. Puis il reposa la tête au creux de l'épaule de Sanji, non sans se pourlécher les lèvres d'une manière obscène, dans la fenêtre de vue du cuisinier.

Sanji se retourna et le repoussa doucement, ses joues étaient en feu et il ne parvenait pas à regarder Zoro dans les yeux.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui te prend ?

- Et bien… Il y a cet adage… Mon maître me répétait souvent que la volonté suffit à concrétiser les actes.

Sanji plia l'une de ses jambes en guise de menace et il foudroya Zoro du regard.

- Le fameux « Qui veux, peut » ? J'vois pas du tout où est le rapport !

- Il est pourtant évident. Je te veux… je peux ?

Ces mots lâchés du bout des lèvres étaient plus qu'une demande, un avertissement. Sanji sourit un peu, alors que Zoro appliquait ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'innocents petits papillons aux battements d'ailes hésitant, qui trouvèrent une réponse tendre de la part du cuisinier. Il avait naïvement pensé que Zoro ne connaissait pas son affaire, qu'il s'était laissé porter par une pulsion et qu'il se calmerait aussitôt. Alors que le bretteur le travaillait suffisamment pour qu'il baisse sa garde et desserre les lèvres. Une inclinaison de la tête, un baisé un peu plus appuyé, et la langue de Zoro vint exciter ses papilles gustatives.

Sanji recula un peu, Zoro en profita pour le porter et l'assoir sur le bureau. Il se retira en lui suçotant la lèvre inférieure. Le cuisinier eu à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que Zoro l'embrassa de nouveau, avec un dosage précis d'ardeur et de tendresse. Il n'interrompit que lorsque Sanji, à bout de souffle, se maintint à ses épaules avec une poigne forte. Il reposa sa tête contre le torse du bretteur.

- Oï… Je n't'ai même pas donné de réponse.

- Alors je n'ai qu'à la chercher, je suis certain qu'elle se trouve juste là.

Comme il avait la tête baissé il vit parfaitement venir les mains du bretteur, puis il sentit la poigne se raffermir sur ses cuisses. Lentement elles remontaient, glissant de plus en plus vers l'intérieur. Sanji recula à plusieurs reprise, il repoussa les cadres sur le bureau, quelques-uns tombèrent, et l'un se brisa, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Son dos était maintenant callé contre le mur, ses joues étaient en feu et Zoro lui ouvrit les jambes sans aucune difficulté. Il vint à nouveau lécher la coupure qu'il avait sous la gorge et laissa sa main glisser sur son torse. Sanji se cambra et laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement lorsque la main vint enfin masser son entre-jambe. Son bassin ondulait doucement contre la main du bretteur, sans qu'il le contrôle véritablement. Il avait les bras tendu le long du corps, ses mains fermement appuyées sur le bureau lui offraient un ancrage stable. Sanji avait le souffle court et il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Zoro parvenait à le soumettre sans même ouvrir les lèvres, il lui avait fait ouvrir les jambes sans éprouver la moindre difficulté. C'était un doux poison que Sanji ne voulait plus goûter. Il cala son dos contre le mur, releva l'une de ses jambes et donna un puissant coup de talon dans les abdos du bretteur qui atterrit directement dans le lit. Le bureau tressauta sous le choc, et le contrecoup décrocha quelques cadres.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Demanda Zoro en se redressant brusquement.

- Ça c'est ma réplique, marimo pervers !

Sanji tentait de reprendre en contenance, les mains croisées sur son entre-jambe il faisait assez pâle figure.

- Tu t'incrustes dans ma chambre et tu t'imagines que tu peux faire ce que tu veux ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Salade…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Zoro regarder l'un des oreillers d'un air suspect. Il avait dû sentir l'album dissimuler en dessous lorsqu'il était tombé sur le lit. Sanji lui sauta dessus sans réfléchir lorsqu'il tira l'objet de sa cachette, se jetant aveuglément dans la gueule du loup. A peine l'eu-t-il dans ses bras que Zoro laissa retomber le précieux album. Il renversa leur rôle d'un mouvement de bassin et plaqua Sanji contre le matelas, maintenant fermement ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Sanji voulu le repousser une fois de plus mais Zoro le dominait, sa présence était à la fois imposante et envoutante, il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

- J'ai déjà regardé cet album. Je dois vachement t'intéresser pour que tu le garde juste là.

Sanji frémit en fuyant le regard du bretteur. Tout avait changé à partir de ce jour à Thriller Bark, où Zoro avait offert sa vie pour l'équipage. Il avait sauvé tout le monde en se sacrifiant, mais ce que Sanji en retenait était ce coup qu'il lui avait porté. Zoro l'avait mis hors-jeu parce qu'il savait qu'il était le seul à être suffisamment fort pour faire face à l'Impitoyable Bartholomé Kuma. Au moment où Zoro l'avait frappé, Sanji compris que les choses étaient en train de changer, l'épéiste n'était plus aussi indépendant qu'au début de leur voyage. Il assumait maintenant pleinement son rôle de Second, en suppléant le capitaine pour la défense de l'équipage.

Au début il avait ressenti de la colère contre lui-même, d'avoir autant sous-estimé Zoro, de ne pas avoir cherché à mieux le connaître. Il avait pris porté un regard nouveau sur les photos qu'il avait de lui, son attention s'était muée en affection. Il avait enfermé au fond de lui son admiration et de la boîte avait jaillit l'amour, comme un monstre. Plus les jours passaient et plus il avait de mal à contenir ses sentiments. Mais il ne pensait pas que Zoro aurait découvert le pot aux roses avant qu'il ne soit prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments. Ce qu'il craignait n'était pas le rejet mais le mépris.

- Sanji ?

Jamais Zoro ne l'avait appelé si doucement, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il ne lut aucune animosité dans son regard. Zoro relâcha sa prise et s'assit sur le bord du lit, Sanji prit une inspiration plus profonde et détendit, il déplia ses jambes qu'il avait contractées sans s'en rendre compte. Zoro posa une main contre sa joue droite et fit rouler sa tête sur le côté afin que leur regard ses croisent.

- Ça me dérange pas que tu m'observes, c'est même assez flatteur. Ecoute, quand j'suis entré et que j'ai vu qu'il y avait des photos de tout le monde et pas une seule de moi ça m'a perturbé. J'me suis dit que tu me détestais vraiment. Mais que tu gardes ces photos-là juste sous ton oreiller, ça m'va.

Le pouce de Zoro glissa contre sa joue, et Sanji ferma les yeux pour apprécier la caresse. Il les rouvrit lorsque la main glissa vers la partie basse de son visage, et que le pouce s'arrêta sur ses lèvres.

- Si tu ne laisses pas cet album à la vue de tous, reprit Zoro en baissant la voix, c'est que je suis une personne spéciale pour toi. Et ça me fait plaisir.

Sanji se redressa doucement, et il observa le profil de Zoro. Il était calme, sérieux, mais différent de d'habitude. Il tressauta lorsque l'autre se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Sanji… Je suis bien conscient de ce que je vais faire, et j'en assume les conséquences.

Le cuisinier ramena l'une de ses jambes contre lui en guise de menace.

- Ce que tu vas faire ? Reprit-il avec moins d'assurance qu'il ne l'avait voulu. C'est passé cette porte, de là tu peux te perdre n'importe où sur le bateau tant que ce n'est pas dans ma cuisine !

Zoro se tourna vers lui et se rapprocha dangereusement près de son visage.

- Non. Je te veux, Sanji. Et je ne sortirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas été mien.

Le blond se sentit rougir violemment alors que Zoro embrassait ses lèvres clauses. Il le repoussa avec fermeté.

- Tu t'es cogné la tête contre le mur ou quoi ? Ça n'va pas de dire des trucs pareils ?

Zoro se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Où est le problème ?

- En face de moi ! Il porte un énorme marimo sur la tête ! (Sanji se désigna de l'index) Kuro achi no Sanji [Sanji aux Jambes Noirs], cuisinier, la raison pour laquelle il a intégré l'équipage tiens à 98,72 % à la présence de la belle Nami ! Regarde-moi de plus près, tête de brocolis ! J'aime les femmes ! Les hommes peuvent bien mourir, ça m'est égal ! Quant à toi, jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser entrer dans ma chambre ! (Il prit une profonde inspiration) ZORO ! Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi t'es en train de déboutonner ma chemise, BORDEL !

Le bretteur s'arrêta en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Parce qu'on ne peut pas faire l'amour tout habillé, expliqua calmement Zoro. Même à moitié nu ce n'est pas romantique.

Sanji fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

- Je te demande pardon, cervelle d'algue, tu me la refais ? (Il lui tapa sur les mains en refermant les pans de sa chemise.) Le romantique sur ce bateau, c'est moi ! Et faire l'amour sur un coup de tête avec mon rival attitré n'est vraiment, mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas, romantique du tout !

Zoro lui parla en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec une sincérité déconcertante.

- Nous ne sommes pas rivaux. On ne se bat pas parce qu'on veut la même chose, ni parce que l'on se déteste. C'est notre manière à nous de nous apprécier, c'est tout.

- Et tu crois que ça suffit pour coucher ensemble ?

- Tu ne veux pas ? demanda Zoro inquiet.

Sanji savait parfaitement que sa volonté ne pesait pas bien lourd face au désir de Zoro. Et de toute façon il voulait coucher avec lui. Ces derniers temps il l'avait regardé avec de plus en plus d'envie, il s'était demandé quelles sensations les mains de Zoro pouvaient produire sur sa peau. Comment le toucherait-il ? Quel serait son expression au moment de jouir. Le simple fait d'y penser lui faisait perdre son calme.

Mais le dernier homme qu'il avait fréquenté lui avait laissé un mauvais souvenir, assez douloureux pour qu'il se garde bien de toute relation avec un homme.

- Si ça t'intéresse vraiment, je ne couche jamais avec une personne qui ne partage pas mes sentiments. Et j'ai l'impression que la seule chose qui te préoccupe c'est de pouvoir te soulager en utilisant mon corps. C'est une perspective peu séduisante.

La réponse que lui apporta Zoro le déstabilisa.

- Avoir un amant signifie lier sa vie à la sienne. Pour réaliser mon rêve j'ai renoncé à ma vie, et à chaque combat je la remets en jeu. Je ne peux partager une chose que je ne possède pas, Sanji.

Ces mots le heurtèrent de plein fouet, comme si Zoro l'avait giflé avec violence.

- Je n'savais pas que tu pouvais faire des phrases aussi longues, dit-il d'une voix acide avec une pointe de mépris. Et tu crois qu'en me disant que tu vas me sauter avec beaucoup de respect je vais me sentir mieux ? Que je vais m'allonger-là et gentiment me laisser faire ? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses de moi ta pute particulière Zoro !

- Pourquoi t'es autant sur la défensive ? Demanda le bretteur en se penchant sur lui.

Sanji recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur contre lequel la tête de son lit était accolée.

- Ça s'voit qu'ce n'est pas à toi qu'on veut _la_ mettre ! Parce qu'avec toutes tes belles paroles il ne t'est pas venu une seconde à l'esprit que j'avais peut-être envi de te prendre ! De te faire mien, comme tu dis si bien !

Zoro mit un genou sur le lit et posa les mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Sanji

- Je pensais que ça te poserais d'avantage de problème que l'on couche ensemble, la distribution des rôles est secondaire, mais on peut s'en occuper tout de suite si tu veux.

- C'est ça, compte là-dessus, kuso marimo !

Sur ces mots il lança le bretteur d'un coup de talon dans les côtes. Le temps que Zoro se relève il serait déjà loin. Sanji atterrit à côté de la porte après un bond gracieux et posa la main sur la poignée.

- Si tu veux vraiment que je te réconforte, demande-moi plutôt de l'alcool ou de la nourriture. Je te cuisinerais un plat qui te provoquera un orgasme culinaire si puissant que tu oublieras toute les bêtises que t'as dans ta petite tête.

Il heurta la porte avec violence, la poigne forte de Zoro se referma sur la main tenant la poignée, lui rabattit le bras dans le dos et exerça une traction douloureuse.

- ON PEUT SAVOIR C'QUE TU FOUS ?! K'SU MARIMO ?! LÂCHE-MOI !

Sanji avait la tête tourné sur le côté, Zoro vint parler tout contre son oreille.

- Je te conseil de baisser d'un ton si tu ne veux pas rameuter tout le bateau. Et si je dois avoir un orgasme, je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas grâce à ta nourriture.

Sa voix était un peu plus rauque et menaçante que tout à l'heure, Sanji avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais à cet instant précis Zoro lui faisait peur.

- Tu m'fais mal ! Cervelle d'algue ! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Zoro tira d'avantage sur son bras, et le pressa un peu plus contre la porte.

- Je suis certain que si cette position te dérangeais tant que ça tu t'en serais déjà défait, je ne te tiens pas si fort que ça. C'est ma réponse à ton petit coup de tout à l'heure, tu ne t'es même pas retourné pour voir si je m'étais blessé.

Plus Sanji tâchait de se débattre et plus il appuyait sur son dos et tirait sur son épaule. Zoro ne voyait qu'un jeu dans cette petite démonstration de force, celui qui gagnerait aurait le droit de mener la danse. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, le cuisinier se détendit totalement. C'était beaucoup trop rapide et il comprit enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Zoro… Je… Je n'peux pas. Maintenant arrête, tu m'fais mal. Dit-il comme un aveu honteux.

Le bretteur relâcha un peu de pression sans se décollé de son dos.

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Un coup de pied en arrière…

Sanji soupira lourdement et s'énerva en se redressant.

- Je n'peux pas ! Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, non ?!

Zoro mécontent de son intonation, le plaqua à nouveau contre la porte.

- Quoi ? T'as peur de me faire mal ?

Sanji tourna le visage vers la porte pour que le bretteur ne voie pas les quelques larmes de douleurs qui lui glissèrent sur les joues. Il prit une profonde inspiration et plaqua sa main libre à côté de sa tête. Il devait garder les idées claires malgré la douleur, et expliquer à Zoro dans les moindres détails le pourquoi et le comment s'il ne voulait pas finir avec de très graves blessures.

- Je me suis cassé le dos en défendant Nami chan il y a quelques années, tu t'en souviens ? C'était sur l'île de Chopper. Dans cette position mon dos est tendu au maximum et si tu continu à tirer dessus, ce n'est pas le bras que tu vas me fracturer mais la colonne vertébrale. Alors, à moins que tu ne veuilles être responsable de ma paralysie, je te prierais de me lâcher, stupide salade de mer !

Zoro le lâcha brusquement et recula de quelques pas, mais Sanji resta un instant le front contre le bois de la porte. Massant d'une main l'épaule qui avait été malmenée.

- Excuse-moi. Je croyais que c'était guérit.

Sanji prit son élan en se retournant, il lança sa jambe droite aussi fort qu'il le pu, Zoro l'arrêta de la main à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Il y a des blessures dont on ne se remet jamais tout à fait. Répliqua le cuisinier. Cette vieille sorcière m'a mis des plaques de métal dans le dos, et je dois avouer que ça tient plutôt bien, à condition de ne pas tirer n'importe comment dessus ! Tu veux que j'te montre ?

Mais Zoro n'était pas le moins offensif du monde.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, du con ! Si t'as des regrets, passe cette porte et fous plus jamais un pied dans ma chambre !

Zoro pencha la tête sur le côté en lui faisant ce petit sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, il ne quitterait pas cette chambre avant que le coq ait cédé à son caprice.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Jamais tu changes d'avis, dis ? S'exclama le blond avec dépit.

- Mon maître disais souvent que mon crane était plus épais que la moyenne. Du coup c'est difficile de mettre des idées nouvelles dans ma tête et quand une idée me vient à l'esprit, impossible de l'en faire sortir. Répondit le bretteur simplement.

Sanji fronça les sourcils de consternation.

- T'es sérieux quand tu dis ça ?

Zoro paru vraiment gêné, cette explication n'était pas une blague, il y croyait vraiment. Sanji pouffa de rire en le voyant si embarrassé.

- T'as fini de rire, oui ? Paraît que je suis tombé sur la tête quand j'étais petit, et que ça m'a cassé le crâne. Comme un os fracturé devient deux fois plus épais lorsqu'il se ressoude, mon crâne est plus épais que la moyenne ! C'est pour ça que j'ai du mal avec les théories.

Sanji lui donna deux coups secs sur la tête.

- Au risque de te faire de la peine, je pense que ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour que tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es stupide. Quoi que d'un autre côté ça expliquerait pas mal de choses sur ta personnalité.

Sanji passa à côté de lui et enleva la première couverture du lit, sur laquelle il avait laissé la marque de ses chaussures. Puis il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et délassa lentement l'une de ses chaussures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Zoro en le regardant avec suspicion.

- Comme tu vois, j'enlève mes chaussures pour te les lancer à la gueule.

Le cuisinier avait parlé avec tout le sérieux du monde, en lâcha une chaussure qui tomba au sol en un bruit sourd, trahissant les kilos d'acier qu'elle renfermait.

- Ne reste pas planté là, ramène-toi. Pesta le blond. A moins que t'ai développé une technique géniale pour baiser par la pensée…

Zoro le rejoint et s'agenouilla face à lui.

- …Visiblement tu n'en a pas, se murmura le cuisinier. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Lentement, et dans le silence le plus total, Zoro défit son second lacet et ôta sa chaussure, Sanji le regardait faire avec une attention distante dépourvus de désir. Il espérait qu'en faisant le mort le bretteur se détournerait de sa nouvelle proie. Mais une fois que la seconde chaussure toucha le sol Zoro vint l'embrasser à nouveau, et le fit basculer dans le lit. Là, le cuisinier eu toutes les peines du monde à garder son calme et à ne pas répondre aux baisés.

L'épéiste se plaça à califourchon sur son bas ventre et ouvrit la chemise du cuisinier dont le souffle devint plus court. Son torse se soulevait à rythme irrégulier au contact de l'air frais. Il se redressa lorsque les mains de Zoro remontèrent de son bas ventre jusqu'à son torse pour exercer une faible pression sur ses tétons.

- Je pensais que tes mains seraient plus rugueuses, souffla-t-il difficilement.

- C'est loin d'être la seule surprise que je te réserve.

Zoro lui glissa son index entre les lèvres, il ne résista pas à l'envie de le suçoter et de le mordiller. Il pouvait sentir le bretteur trembler d'excitation alors qu'il suçait le doigt qui lui était offert de manière de plus en plus que subjective. Bientôt il ôta l'index pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres du cuisinier qui y goûta avec appétit.

- Je veux te sentir contre moi, murmura le blond entre deux baisés.

Ils se redressèrent pour se positionner plus au centre du lit, Sanji en profita pour pousser Zoro contre le matelas, et le chevaucher. Il glissa les mains sous le tee-shirt blanc du bretteur qu'il fit doucement passer au-dessus de ses épaules. Puis observa un instant en silence le torse parfaitement sculpté sous une peau finement doré, du bout du doigt il retraça la cicatrice laissé par Mihawk. A mesure qu'il descendait il pouvait sentir Zoro se contracter légèrement sous lui.

- Je croyais que tu voulais me sentir contre toi, annonça le bretteur en posant la main droite sur la hanche de Sanji.

Ce dernier pouvait sentir le désir érigé de son compagnon contre ses fesses, alors que le sien formait un pli singulier à son pantalon. Les mains du bretteur défirent les attaches du pantalon devenu trop étroit, et une ceinture noire d'un cuir de haute qualité alla rejoindre le reste des affaires du blond sur le sol. Zoro était sur le point de se redresser lorsque Sanji vint s'allonger sur lui, ondulant lentement du bassin pour entretenir l'érection de son amant. Il plaça ses lèvres tout contre son oreille et respira à un rythme haché et pénible. Leurs corps étaient déjà luisants d'une fine pellicule de sueur alors qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé.

- Je veux te sentir plus que ça… Souffle le cuisinier à l'oreille qu'il mordilla en accentuant la pression de son bassin sur celui de l'autre.

Le bretteur laissa une main déterminer glisser le long du dos de Sanji, elle se fraya un chemin jusque sous le pantalon, et se referma de manière possessive sur l'une des fesses du cuisinier.

- Là, par exemple ? Demanda-t-il en exerçant une faible pression sur le fessier musclé.

- Là, si tu es sage. Répliqua le cuisinier en ôtant la main égarée de son pantalon.

Il se redressa et pourlécha ses lèvres, il ne se lassait pas d'embrasser le bretteur mais trouvait ses lèvres et peu trop sèches. Il laissa sa langue glisser sur les lèvres de Zoro, avant de la glisser dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, exacerbant leurs papilles gustatives, le cuisinier suça celle du bretteur, puis lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il promena sa langue le long de sa gorge, pour laisser sa marque contre sa clavicule. Sanji fut surprit par la tension qu'il sentait dans cette zone, Zoro avait vraiment un cou de taureau et il était tendu comme la corde d'un violon. Il se redressa pour torturer un peu plus le bretteur, mais ce dernier lui posa une main ferme derrière la tête.

- Ne t'arrête pas… C'est bon…

Sanji tressauta, il n'imaginait pas que Zoro puisse se montrer aussi franc, mais s'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir… C'était vraiment surprenant de voir à quel point il était sensible, chaque coup de langue dans le creux de son cou lui arrachait un gémissement. Sanji tâchait de garder le contrôle, mais cette situation commençait à le griser également. Zoro le repoussa brusquement, il l'interrogea du regard sur ce changement de comportement.

- Ça suffit, annonça le bretteur essoufflé.

- T'es déjà à bout ? Répliqua le blond un peu moqueur.

Zoro se redressa, Sanji se retrouva assit sur ses cuisses et son assurance fléchit.

- Tu comptes garder ce pantalon encore longtemps ? Parce que j'vais bientôt utiliser ce qu'il cache.

Toute en faisant cette remarque Zoro avait de nouveau glissé la main dans le pantalon du blond, mais cette fois ses doigts se faufilèrent à travers la fente jusqu'à l'entrée du plaisir défendu. Sanji se cramponna à ses épaules lorsqu'il le sentit retracer le contour du l'anneau de chair. Un cri lui échappa lorsque Zoro pressa un doigt sur l'anneau de chair et menaça de l'y faire entrer puis l'ôta. Il recommença l'opération et ôtait toujours son doigt au moment de faire son entrer, il sentait les muscles se contracter contre sa main et prenait du plaisir à voir le blond enivré par le plaisir. Il enleva brusquement sa main du pantalon et Sanji retomba contre son épaule.

- On devrait peut-être finir de se déshabiller, proposa le bretteur.

Sanji prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer un peu, puis il croisa les bras derrière la nuque de Zoro et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il glissa ensuite une main dans la courte chevelure verte et posa la tête au creux de son cou.

- Je vais être à toi, tout à toi.

Zoro lui fit redresser la tête et soutint son regard, puis l'embrassa à son tour, et ce qu'il lui dit à travers ce baisé valait toutes les déclarations d'amour du monde.

Sanji quitta le lit un instant pour enlever ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement et prendre une petit fiole dans l'une des tables de chevet. Zoro et lui étaient maintenant nus et ils s'observaient avec une appréhension commune.

- Du lubrifiant ? Observa le bretteur.

- T'es plutôt en forme, fit remarquer le blond. Ça ne sera pas du luxe. Mais si tu permets, je préfère prendre les choses en main… Dans tous les sens du terme.

Zoro opina doucement en le regardant s'assoir à sur le matelas.

- De toute façon, si je ne suis pas bien sage…

- Je t'envoi toi et ton joli petit cul musclé par-dessus bord. La fenêtre derrière ce rideau donne directement sur la mer, expliqua le blond en faisant pivoter le bouchon de plastique blanc de la fiole. Maintenant allonge-toi et n'bouge pas avant que je ne te le dise.

Sanji enduit ses mains de l'huile et Zoro lui prit la fiole des mains.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour t'allonger ? Demanda un peu brusquement le blond.

Zoro renifla le goulot, sembla agréablement surpris et en enduit ses mains également.

- J'n'aime pas cette position, répliqua le bretteur en regardant l'huile glisser entre ses doigts avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Zoro… Menaça le blond.

Il déposa la bouteille sur la table de chevet. Le bretteur lécha du lubrifiant qui lui coulait le long du poignet, puis leva les yeux vers Sanji qui rougissait furieusement.

- C'est sucré, dit-il simplement.

Sanji posa les genoux sur le lit et se plaça entre ses jambes, il enduit le torse de Zoro de cet huile spéciale et retraça le pourtour de ses tétons. Le bretteur réagit en laissant une fois de plus sa main glisser le long du dos de son amant. Sanji gémit lorsque la main du bretteur vint masser le bas de son dos, à l'emplacement des cicatrices de son opération. En réponse il saisit l'érection du bretteur à pleine main et il se cambra légèrement. Zoro avait décidé qu'il le préparerait lui-même et visiblement rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

- Assure-toi de le faire comme il faut.

Zoro opina en se contractant, les mains de Sanji lui prodiguait le plus exquis des massages, s'attardant sur la verge, décrivant de petits cercles à sa tête. Pour l'en remercier le bretteur laissa lentement glisser un doigt à l'intérieur de l'anneau de chaire, Sanji se crispa et resserra la poigne sur la verge qu'il avait en main. Zoro se cambra à son tour.

- On va y aller doucement…

Le blond haletait, il reposait presque totalement entre les jambes de Zoro, ralentissant le rythme et augmentant légèrement la pression. Il avait le bassin relevé pour faciliter le plus possible l'angle d'entrée. Le doigt allait et venait en lui de plus en plus profondément. A sa manière de se contracter Zoro comprit qu'il n'était pas le premier homme de Sanji. Et sa manière de l'exciter témoignait d'un apprentissage digne des meilleures maisons de plaisir. Il en avait fréquenté assez pour discerner à coup sûr un novice, un usurier régulier et un expert. Et le cuisinier appartenait indéniablement de la dernière catégorie. Un second doigt alla rejoindre le premier, le rythme des allés et venus fut un peu plus rapide. Sanji encaissa le changement en reprenant un massage plus vigoureux. Zoro se détendit et jouis presque en même temps que le blond. La semence blanchâtre éclaboussa en partie le visage du cuisinier qui se laissa retomber contre la cuisse du bretteur. Il était encore en train de reprendre son souffle lorsque Zoro s'agita et attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main (son propre tee-shirt) pour lui essuyer le visage. Le cuisinier le regarda faire sans vraiment comprendre, puis lui sourit.

- Comment j'ai pu me tromper autant sur toi ? Demanda Sanji en se redressant.

Zoro le fit se redresser et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser franc et passionné qui n'avait rien à voir avec tous ceux qu'ils s'étaient échangés jusque-là. Il n'était ni tendre, ni affectueux, c'était un baisé vorace et égoïste qui ne témoignait que de l'empressement du bretteur de faire l'autre totalement sien.

- C'est bon, laisse-moi faire, se plaint le blond.

- Sanji, je préfère la mettre moi-même.

Le blond le plaqua contre la tête du lit.

- J'ai fait assez de concession, et visiblement tu n'es pas plus satisfait que je ne le suis, alors si tu ne veux pas finir dehors avec ta belle érection, tu ferais bien de m'écouter.

Zoro croisa les bras derrière la tête.

- C'est toi l'patron. Tout ce que tu veux que je fasse c'est m'taire et regarder. Ça me convient tant que tu le fait assez vite, j'suis vraiment à bout, j'ai trop envie de toi.

Sanji baissa la tête et saisit le sexe palpitant de Zoro d'une main, quelques doigts de l'autre garantissant l'ouverture de son corps. Le premier contact était toujours le plus pénible, ça faisait bien plus que deux doigts de large, et le lubrifiant fut d'une aide non négligeable. Sanji s'empala par à-coup et fini par accueillir totalement son amant.

Il retomba contre le torse du bretteur, à bout de souffle.

- Sanji… Le supplia l'homme aux cheveux vert.

Mais il amorça de lui-même le mouvement, en prenant appui sur le bas ventre de Zoro, son regard était embrumé par le plaisir et le désir.

- C'est meilleur que ce que j'imaginais… Zoro…

Le bretteur referma ses mains sur ses hanches pour accentuer le mouvement.

- Sanji… Je peux accélérer ?

Le blond saisit les mains et les replacèrent de part et d'autre du visage du bretteur.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

Mais au lieu d'accélérer le mouvement il le ralenti, en exerçant de légères rotations du bassin, un cri de plaisir échappa au bretteur qui suivit ce nouveau mouvement. Leurs corps entiers s'entrechoquaient et se répondait. Lors de cet étreinte aucun baisé ne fut échangé, c'était à leurs corps de communier. Sanji se laissait progressivement tomber avec de plus en plus de force sur le membre érigé. Ainsi placé sur lui il pouvait maîtriser la cadence et la profondeur des pénétrations. Et il fallait avouer que Zoro appréciait de plus en plus cette position.

- Ça te gêne pas ?... Que je te regarde m'avaler.

Les yeux de Sanji luisait de désir, il prit appui de ses mains pour se redresser, et glissa le long du membre, le quittant presque totalement. Pour se laisser ensuite retomber avec force jusqu'à la base. Un cri leurs échappèrent et le cuisinier marqua une pause.

- Au contraire, regarde-moi bien… Regarde ce que ça me fait quand tu tape juste là…

Encore et encore il se laissa glisser puis retomber le long du sexe aussi dur que la pierre, leur gémissement s'accompagnait d'encouragement. Les expressions du cuisinier étaient délectable, le moindre de ses muscles vibraient de plaisir. Ils n'étaient plus que luxure.

- Sanji… J'vais plus tenir longtemps…

Il prit les mains du bretteur et les placèrent sur ses hanches.

- Vas-y, avec autant de force que tu le souhaites… Fais-moi jouir.

Il se redressa et renversa leur position, Sanji se retrouva coincé contre le matelas, livré aux assauts de Zoro. Puissants, violents, ils mettaient un peu plus le feu à son corps à chaque nouveau coup. Il jouit avant Zoro et se répandit entre leur torse, alors qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle sous ces nouveaux coup de buttoir il sentit le bretteur hésité.

- En moi… Tout en moi, articula-t-il avec peine.

Et il sentit avec un bonheur indescriptible Zoro se répandre en lui, leurs bassins s'emboitaient parfaitement et le bretteur donna encore quelques francs coups de butoir avant de s'écrouler entre les bras de son amant. Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, sonné de cette étreinte mais rassasier. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle Zoro se retira, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de mécontentement du blond. Il retomba à côté de lui et tourna la tête vers Sanji.

Le cuisinier se pourlécha les lèvres.

- T'as beaucoup jouis, on dirait… C'était bon ?

Zoro ne se lassait pas de regarder Sanji, ses joues rouges de plaisir et les lèvres de morsures.

- Tellement bon qu'j'ai envie de remettre ça.


	3. Chapter 3: Ittadakimasu !

Auteur : Chicken Poulet

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece sont à Eiichiro Oda sama.

N.A. : Un chap' qui paraît un peu tard, j'ai été occupée ces dernier temps, normalement le suivant c'est le dernier.

**John l'amoureux.**

Chapitre 3 : *Ittadakimasu !

Un sourire espiègle passa sur les lèvres du cuisinier, il laissa sa main glisser le long du torse du bretteur jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il laissa ses doigts se promener sur les poils pubiens avant de glisser une fois de plus le long du membre qui tendait à se redresser.

- Vraiment, tu m'impressionne.

Zoro avait l'œil vif, et ne le regardait plus que comme une proie dont il voulait se repaitre. Sanji savait que s'il ne donnait pas son accord au bretteur, il le prendrait de force.

- Ça m'va, Zoro. Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser autant que tu veux.

Soulagé, le bretteur vint se placer au-dessus de lui, une main placé sous son épaule pour le faire se retourner. Mais Sanji posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de son amant.

- A deux petites conditions. D'abord, je veux que tu ailles me récupérer un drap dans la commode, juste-là. Dans le dernier tiroir.

Zoro se redressa et se tourna vers le meuble en question, puis revint au blond.

- Je sais que tu es chaud comme la braise, mais j'ai plutôt froid.

- J'te garderais chaud, assura le bretteur.

- J'en doute pas, comme je ne doute pas que tu ne me laisseras à moitié mort. C'est donc ma seconde condition. J'aimerais dormir un peu avant le dîner. Je dois être en état de le préparer, tu suis ?

Zoro se redressa et quitta le lit.

- Je dois le faire sous un drap et te laisser dormir suffisamment pour que tu puisses cuisiner.

Sanji prit un moment de réflexion, puis opina. Quelques instant plus tard Zoro le rejoignait sous le drap, son premier geste fut de nettoyer les traces de leur ébat précédent avec une serviette trouvé au même endroit que le drap. Puis il lui demanda de se mettre sur le ventre, sans doute la position que Sanji détestait entre toute. Zoro referma les mains sur ses hanches pour surélever ses fesses, puis s'y enfonça sans retenu. Le blond étouffa un cri dans les couvertures, alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était de se retrouver coincé contre ce matelas, soumis aux assauts de cet homme bien plus fort que lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans la luxure comme une chaloupe dans la tempête. Ce qu'il craignait, c'était de partager son corps mais de se sentir terriblement seul.

Mais après ce premier contact un peu brutal, Zoro s'allongea sur le dos du cuisinier, et glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Ses premiers coups de rein furent secs, visiblement il avait essuyé le lubrifiant en même temps que les dernières traces de semence, ce qui dérangeait plus le cuisinier que le bretteur. Sans pourtant être désagréable. Les mouvements de bassin de Zoro devinrent plus souples et appuyés, ce qui lui permettait du même coup de réveiller le désir de son amant par des frottements contre le matelas. Sanji se délectait de sentir le corps du bretteur contre le sien, de ses muscles contre son dos et avant qu'il ne le réalise il ondulait sous lui, allant à la rencontre du désir de son ami.

Zoro posa un baiser contre son cou, et son souffle chaud porta Sanji aux frontières de la jouissance. Ils ne se parlaient pas, à travers cet échange tout était dit. Mais la pièce n'était pas silencieuse pour autant. Le lit heurtait au rythme de leur échange le mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Et même si les amants ne disaient rien leurs souffles erratiques et les bruits de leurs corps qui s'emboitaient ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur activité.

Sanji enfonça le visage contre le matelas et y étouffa un cri. Zoro avait refermé ses mains sur ses hanches et l'avait tenu fermement avant d'accélérer la cadence à la limite du supportable. Et pourtant Sanji en voulait encore, il était complètement sous son emprise. Et une fois de plus il fut le premier à jouir. Mais les fibrillations de son corps entrainèrent bien vite celle du bretteur, et une fois de plus il se libéra en lui. Sanji se tourna à demi pour l'embrasser, étouffant dans ce baisé leurs gémissements, alors que Zorro achevait de le remplir.

Le cuisinier à bout de souffle se laissa retomber sur le ventre, Zorro se laissa retomber sur lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Il sentait la transpiration, mais ça n'avait rien de désagréable, à cet instant précis Sanji se réjouissait à l'idée d'avoir la même odeur que Zorro. Il sentit quelques baisers contre ses épaules et à la base de son cou.

- Calme-toi. Si t'es bon pour une autre partie utilise tes mains, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il repoussa doucement Zoro, se mit sur le côté et remonta la couverture sur son épaule. Il somnolait lorsque la main du bretteur glissa sur sa joue gauche, sous la mèche qui dissimulait son œil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le bretteur repoussa doucement les mèches.

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que cachaient ces cheveux.

Sanji lui sourit et ferma les yeux.

- Rien. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu voulais coucher avec moi j'espère.

Il baisa la main alors que Zoro dégageait totalement son visage.

- Non, mais j'veux tout voir de toi.

Sanji frémit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis lui sourit et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Comme je te le disais à l'instant… Ça fait des années qu'il n'y a plus rien à voir de ce côté-là.

Son œil gauche était d'un bleu opaque, vitreux, sans éclat. Ce que Sanji voulait dire par cette phrase décomplexé était sans doute qu'il en avait perdu l'usage depuis de nombreuses années. Il observa l'expression du bretteur qui était neutre, Zoro ne semblait pas le juger ou regretter d'avoir demandé. Alors Sanji passa quelques doigts sous cet œil aveugle, dont il se préoccupait plus depuis longtemps.

- Décollement de la rétine. Chopper a dit qu'on pouvait opérer, mais il n'est pas chirurgien, expliqua-t-il de manière mécanique.

- Vu comme tu te bâts je n'aurais jamais pensé que t'étais borgne.

- Aveugle, j'te botterais le cul, crétin.

Sanji ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, mais le regard du bretteur était assez pesant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Zoro ? Dit-il d'un ton agacé sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Et bien, en parlant de cul…

- J't'ai dit d'utiliser tes mains, connard de marteau-piqueur, pesta le cuisinier en ouvrant les yeux. Puisqu'il te reste autant de force, t'as qu'à nettoyer la chambre, je n'ose même pas regarder le bordel que c'est.

Zoro se rapprocha de lui, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- La prochaine fois on le fera dans ma chambre.

Sanji se sentit rougir, il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son nez.

- La prochaine fois, répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

- Contre chacune des vitres de la vigie, lui assura le bretteur en posant un baiser dans son cou.

Sanji se redressa un peu.

- Et il y en a combien ?

- Disons qu'on le saura après cette expérience. Mais pour le moment il y a autre chose que je voudrais savoir.

Sanji se contracta en sentant la main du bretteur courir le long de son échine.

- T'en as pas eu assez, mais c'est pas croyable !

Mais la main s'arrêta au creux de ses reins, un peu en dessous des cicatrices de son opération. Sanji perdit brutalement ses couleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me cacher ? Demanda Zoro en laissant glisser ses doigts sur cette zone.

Sanji repoussa assez brutalement sa main.

- J'ai assez parlé de moi, fout moi la paix ! Je t'en pose des questions sur ton passé ? Aucune. Et tu ne ressens pas le besoin de m'en parler. Bhen pareil, il y a des choses que je n'ai pas envie de te dire.

Il s'était refermé sur lui-même en un instant, Zoro soutint ses regards meurtriers avec incompréhension puis se résout à détourner les yeux. Il appuya le dos contre le mur et prit une profonde inspiration, alors que le cuisinier s'enfouissait sous les couvertures.

- J'ai une mauvaise mémoire, parce que j'ai fait une sale chute quand j'étais petit, c'est ce que m'a dit mon Maître, reprit le bretteur d'une voix grave. Mais d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne j'ai toujours été au dōjō…

Sanji le jugeait du regard en se demandant pourquoi Zoro parlait de son enfance aussi soudainement.

- J'veux dire que mes plus vieux souvenir remonte à là-bas, expliqua le bretteur. Mon Maître avait une fille, on était assez proche tous les deux. Je pense que c'est normal puisque je vivais au dōjō. Elle s'appelait Kuina.

Sanji se redressa, il avait entendu Zoro murmurer ce nom dans son sommeil sans savoir de qui il s'agissait. Mais l'intonation de la voix du bretteur restait hésitante, comme s'il peinait à se souvenir.

- La fille de la chanson ? Demanda Sanji sur le ton de la confidence.

Il fronça les sourcils, se tourna vers le cuisiner et opina doucement d'un hochement de tête.

- Elle était belle ? Reprit le blond avec plus d'assurance.

- Elle était forte. Peu importe le nombre de katana que j'utilisais je ne parvenais pas à la battre.

Sanji opina doucement, le santoryuu [style de combat à trois épées] avait donc pour origine une fille. Ce n'était pas seulement une fille, mais celle pour laquelle Zorro se battait, pleurait parfois dans son sommeil, celle qu'il associait à cette chanson. Il devait vraiment l'aimer, cette Kuina.

- Quand j'entends _John l'Amoureux_ je repense à elle, c'est que la seule fois où j'ai osé prendre sa main, elle était tellement froide. On aurait dit de la glace… Reprit le bretteur d'une voix éteinte. La main que tu as posé sur moi aussi était froide, Sanji.

Le nommé se redressa et le drap glissa le long de son épaule pour s'accumuler sur son bras.

- Je venais de faire la vaisselle. Ecoute Zoro, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Mais si tu comptes me dire que tu m'as pris pour ta petite amie, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de chose.

- Alors j'peux continuer sans m'inquiéter, lui assura le bretteur. Je tenais à Kuina. Je l'aimais et je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire. Mais on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé et je n'ai pas de regret. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que lorsque je t'ai vu au-dessus de moi, en train de t'inquiéter pour moi, j'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais jamais dit combien je tenais à toi.

Sanji remonta le drap sur ses épaules et détourna le regard.

- Ah ouais ? Bon… Bhen j'te ferais remarquer que t'as pas vraiment parlé.

Zoro se pencha sur lui.

- Ce que j'ai dit était amplement suffisant, non ? J'ai bien fait attention à ne pas te faire mal, c'est que je m'inquiète pour toi !

Sanji tira à lui toute la couverture, se mit sur le ventre et utilisa le drap comme une carapace.

- Il faudra penser à faire plus attention la prochaine fois, parce que j'ai le dos complètement contracté.

- C'est à cause de ta position bizarre, si tu m'avais laissé faire t'aurais pas eu mal.

- Tu plaisante ?! Brutal comme t'es tu m'aurais pris à sec et je n'aurais pas pu marcher pendant trois jours !

Zoro tiqua face à cette réplique pas glamour du tout.

- C'est pour ça que tu gardes du lubrifiant à bord ?

Sanji rougit en voyant Zoro reprendre la fiole et l'ouvrir. Il en renifla le contenu et en versa un peu sur ses doigts pour le gouter.

- C'est vraiment bon. Où tu l'as eu ?

Comme Zoro le fixait avec attention le cuisinier se trouva bien obligé de répondre.

- Je… L'ai pas acheté, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Tu l'as fabriqué ? Tu penses qu'à ça. En tout cas c'est réussi, tu devrais penser à lancer ce produit. Ce n'est pas gras mais ça glisse tout seul, puis le goût…

Zoro frotta le liquide entre ses doigts pour le chauffer puis le lécha à nouveau, Sanji songea qu'il était soit particulièrement stupide, soit particulièrement pervers pour lécher sans aucune honte ce « lubrifiant ».

- Comme je l'pensais le goût change si on le chauffe.

Sanji se redressa brutalement et lui arracha la fiole des mains.

- T'as fini, oui ?!

Zoro fit rouler sa langue sur son index d'une manière tout à fait obscène, Sanji lui fit un sourire grimaçant.

- Très drôle comme jeu.

Zoro se mordilla le doigt en le regardant d'un air de plus en plus attentif.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fabriqué du lubrifiant susceptible d'être consommé.

- Ce n'est pas « susceptible d'être consommé », c'est fait pour être mangé, crétin ! C'est de la cuisine ! Se défendit le blond maladroitement.

Zoro parut vraiment surpris.

- De la cuisine ? Répéta-t-il à la manière d'un automate.

- Oui, de la cuisine, crétin. Je suis cuisinier tu t'en souviens ? Je suis tombé là-dessus en travaillant sur un nouvel assaisonnement qui pourrait aller aussi bien au salé qu'au sucré.

Zoro lui fit un sourire lourd de sous-entendu, portant tous sur son pauvre derrière du cuisinier qui jugea qu'il était grand temps de faire le mort.

- Cette situation éclaircit, je dors. Je dors du plus profond des sommeils.

Il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et s'allongea de nouveau sur le ventre, le laissant plus dépasser que son visage. Il faisait la buche lorsqu'il sentit Zoro lui monter dessus, se placer à califourchon sur ses fesses puis exercer de faibles pressions sur ses épaules tendus puis au centre de son dos à travers le drap.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Zoro ? Descend de là et laisse-moi dormir.

La voix de Sanji était lasse, parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment que ce petit massage cesse. C'est que Zoro savait incroyablement bien se servir de ses mains.

- C'est quoi qu'tu m'cache ? Demanda le bretteur en pesant un peu plus contre son dos.

Sanji soupira lourdement et se tourna à demi.

- Dis donc, Zoro, t'es quoi comme animal au juste ? Je te le dis plus simplement, la réponse est « non » ! Tu comprends ça ?

Le nommé lui découvrit la tête et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, Sanji se contracta en rigolant par automatisme, ça chatouillait.

- T'as oublié la devise de notre équipage ? « Le non est une réponse temporaire »

- Tu viens de l'inventer ! Se plaint le cuisinier.

Zoro lui enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Même que non. Qu'est-ce que t'as répondu à Luffy lorsqu'il t'a demandé de rejoindre son équipage.

- « Non », répliqua Sanji sans la moindre hésitation, après s'être redressé difficilement.

- Comme moi, comme tout le monde.

Sanji sentait le souffle tiède de Zoro dans son cou.

- Robin chan a demandé à rejoindre l'équipage, reprit le blond avec assurance.

- Il a fallut qu'on traverse une tempête et qu'on affronte le CP9 et le Gouvernement Mondiale pour qu'elle accepte de revenir.

Sur cette réflexion il lui léchait un point sensible à la base de son cou, Sanji fit semblant de réfléchir à cet adage.

- Brook est la première personne à accepter spontanément, hein ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Il a passé cinquante années dans le brouillard, tous ses amis sont morts, et c'est un squelette de deux mètres de haut. A sa place tu aurais fait la fine bouche ?

Sanji se redressa et lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil.

- Je n'suis pas d'accord, Brook est l'un des nôtres !

- Maintenant oui, mais quelques semaines en arrières on était qu'un équipage par défaut.

Il sentit Zoro se lover un peu plus contre lui, une manière de saisir un coin du drap, mais Sanji referma aussitôt sa poigne dessus.

- Tu es ridicule, mon pauvre. Ce n'est pas en me triturant que je vais baisser ma garde.

- Je serais moins ridicule si tu me laissais regarder.

Sanji lui répondit par un silence méprisant, il ferma les yeux et reprit son imitation de la bûche. Zoro monta de nouveau sur son dos et s'allongea sur lui de tout son long, enfonçant le visage de Sanji dans l'oreiller, ce dernier se redressa et le repoussa.

- Descend de là, crétin !

Le bretteur se laissa retomber sur le lit et se mit à embêter Sanji. En lui laissant quelques suçons dans le cou, lui triturant les cheveux et lui appuyant sur la joue du bout de l'index. Au bout de trois interminables minutes Sanji explosa.

- Tu vas me laisser tranquille, oui ?! Tu t'prends pour un chat ?

- Nya. Répondit le bretteur.

Il désamorça d'un sourire la colère du cuisinier.

- Et comment tu sais qu'y'a quelque chose là ? Tu l'as vu ?

Zoro lui répondit avec une franchise déconcertante.

- Pas du tout, j'l'ai sentis au touché. C'est un tatouage. Pas large, mais étendu. Et tu te donnes du mal pour le cacher. Sous cet éclairage tamisé on ne peut pas le voir si on ne se penche pas dessus.

Sanji tira à lui l'une des mains du bretteur et l'examina.

- Elles sont vraiment aussi sensible que ça ? Sur cette réflexion il lécha l'index de Zoro qui se contracta. Calme-toi, je voulais juste vérifier.

Le non est vraiment une réponse temporaire chez les Mugiwara…

- Avant que tu ne regardes, j'vais te dire ce que c'est. Après l'avoir vu ne me poses pas de question. Qu'est-ce que je suis sur le point de faire ? Se dit-il à lui-même.

Zoro posa un baiser dans son cou pour l'encourager, mais le regard de Sanji était comme éteint.

- Je n'ai pas demandé ce tatouage, c'est un titre de propriété. A East Blue, les gérants de maison de plaisir on toute la leur. Un signe distinctif qui fait de toi une marchandise sans aucune volonté. Mon propriétaire se prenait pour un enseignant et un poète. L'un dans l'autre il avait pour habitude d'inscrire une maxime juste au-dessus du cul de ses marchandises. Une manière bien à lui de marquer son territoire et d'inculquer une discipline de fer. Un mode d'emploi pour le client qui hésite du comportement à suivre avec ce qu'il a entre les mains.

Il avait parlé calmement mais Zoro n'avait pas tout compris.

- Soulève ce drap et regardes, qu'on en finisse.

Zoro fit glisser le drap, observa le dos de Sanji, lentement il laissa descendre son regard jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. La peau était laiteuse dans son ensemble, un peu plus foncée là où le dos avait été opéré. Il trouva l'inscription au creux de ses reins, une écriture fines et incurvée, il la souligna du doigt au fil de sa lecture.

- « Mille fois plus soumis que ne le serait un esclave, je ne m'attends qu'à l'humiliation, et l'obéissance est ma seule vertu. » Reprit Sanji d'une voix morte. J'étais du genre rebelle, tu vois ? On n'peut pas vraiment dire que cet enfoiré savait choisir ses proverbes.

Mais il avait obéit, il s'était soumis à Zoro comme à beaucoup d'autre avant. Ses sentiments n'étaient peut-être rien de plus que ce qu'il avait appris là-bas. Se soumettre au client et tâcher d'y trouver le plus de plaisir possible.

Sanji tira à lui un oreiller, y dissimula son visage et maudit pour la énième fois le jour où il avait mis les pieds sur cette île. Il n'avait alors que treize ans, l'Île du Plaisir Absolu avait corrompu son âme avant son corps, ce qu'il y avait subi il l'avait demandé, au moins dans un premier temps. En un instant il s'était enfoncé dans la débauche, nourrit et baigné de luxure. Lorsqu'il avait voulu mettre un frein à toute ces pratiques, ce qui s'était fait dans la douceur se fit dans les larmes et le sang. Jusqu'à cette signature qu'il avait tracée jusque dans son âme.

Zoro se redressa et laissa sa main glisser le long du dos de Sanji, qui ne réagit pas le moins du monde. Il saisit son épaule d'une main ferme et le redressa, le blond se retourna en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il répondit maladroitement aux baisers du bretteur.

- Zoro…

L'autre lui appliqua deux doigts sur les lèvres.

- Ne dis rien.

Il glissa cette main sous la mèche blonde qui avait regagnée sa place et dégagea le regard de Sanji. Il lui fit redresser la tête de l'autre main et l'embrassa avec ardeur, goutant avec appétit ses lèvres, mais le tout avec une tendresse déconcertante. A cet instant précis, Sanji compris toute la différence entre dévorer un plat et le déguster. Lorsque Zoro consentit à lui laisser reprendre son souffle, le blond se trouva comme ivre.

- Maintenant tu es vraiment à moi.

Sanji cala un peu plus son visage contre la main du bretteur et ferma les yeux.

- J'étais déjà totalement à toi, crétin.

Le pouce de Zoro glissa sous son œil aveugle et Sanji fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Il avait désagréablement froid, et se souvenait amèrement des coups qu'il avait pris. Les dernières images qu'il avait d'imprimer sur cette rétine aujourd'hui aveugle étaient le visage d'un homme, qui avait fait de lui une marchandise, déformé par la colère. Et de nouveau il sentait le choc, la douleur, puis les larmes qui s'était mêlée au sang et enfin le noir. Son cœur s'affola à ce souvenir et il tenta de dissimuler à nouveau cette marque, comme s'il recouvrait une plaie béante. Mais le bretteur retint sa main et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Zoro se rapprocha de lui et Sanji le stoppa net.

- Zoro. Tu es tout dur.

Sans gêne aucune, le bretteur posa la main sur l'érection dissimulé par la couverture du blond.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Sanji referma sa main sur son poignet en baissant la tête.

- Ce que tu as vu… Tu me veux toujours autant ? Dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Je te désir plus que jamais.

Sanji se sentait rougir malgré lui, plus de plaisir que de honte, il se sentit d'humeur audacieuse.

- Alors c'est à ton tour de me faire plaisir… Zoro, dépose-moi cette fiole ! C'est de la nourriture, bordel !

- C'est que c'est vraiment bon. Je pourrais en avoir avec mes nems la prochaine fois ?

Zoro lui retira promptement sa couverture et renversa la moitié de la fiole sur son torse et son bas ventre. Sanji se redressa en pestant, mais le bretteur s'empressa d'étaler le liquide.

- Ça ne te déranges pas de m'enduire de bouffe ?!

- Je ne compte pas faire de gaspillage !

Un sourire malsain égailla le visage de Zoro et Sanji eut bien vite compris ce qu'il allait faire. Lentement, avec minutie il entreprit de lécher le liquide jusqu'à la dernière goutte. La nuque tout d'abord, il descendit progressivement, s'attardant sur les tétons qu'il mordilla au point qu'ils rosissent légèrement. Sanji conserva relativement son calme jusqu'à ce que Zoro n'attarde sa langue dans son nombril. Après cela il glissa les doigts entre les mèches vertes et tira. Zoro se redressa, de la salive mêlée au lubrifiant lui coulait le long du menton.

- Tu en as déjà assez ? Demanda le bretteur narquois.

Sanji avait le souffle court, les joues rosies de plaisir, ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement et lui collait au front.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on s'amuse avec la nourriture, c'est tout !

- Bien. J'vais terminer mon assiette !

Sanji étouffa un cri et quelques blasphèmes alors que Zorro laissait ses lèvres glisser le long de sa verge. Jouant de la langue, accentuant la pression de ses lèvres, se faisant il regardait le cuisinier d'un air provocateur qui ajoutait en érotisme à cette scène. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre un peu son calme mais il sentit un doigt se faufiler en lui, allant chercher ce point sensible qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

- Att… Je vais…

Il se rependit entre les lèvres du bretteur, qui loin de reculer, avala la semence avec appétit. Sanji se trouva allongé plus qu'assit, encore haletant, il n'était pas certain de bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il sentait parfaitement les doigts de Zorro se mouvoir en lui, préparant ardemment le terrain. C'était bon, c'était tellement bon que le monde semblait se résumer uniquement à cet homme au-dessus de lui.

- Goshisōsama deshita. [Merci du repas].

Zoro reparut en se pourléchant la lèvre supérieur, un peu de la semence lui restait au coin de lèvres. Sanji la lécha et goûta au mélange aigre doux de sa semence et du lubrifiant. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle parce que les doigts de Zoro allaient et venaient toujours en lui. Il se laissa retomber en arrière lorsqu'un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux premiers.

- Ces préliminaires… N'en finissent pas.

- Encore un peu…

- Je vais mourir… Je crois qu'j'vais mourir.

Il étouffa un nouveau cri lorsque Zorro ôta brutalement ses doigts et les remplacèrent par son sexe dur et palpitant, Sanji était totalement ivre de plaisir. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque-là, il n'y avait ni humiliation ni honte. Alors que Zoro le possédait pour la troisième fois, avec plus de force que les deux premières, il ne s'était jamais sentit autant en harmonie avec qui que ce soit. C'était bon d'être possédé par un homme aussi fort, tant qu'il n'était pas question d'être détruit.

Ce que Zorro avait vu de lui, ce qu'il pensait avoir de plus rebutant, il le baisait à pleine lèvre et avec toute l'affection qu'il pouvait témoigner. Le bretteur se redressa et le tira à lui, tous deux assit, Sanji se laissait retomber de plus en plus fermement le long du membre érigé. Sa conscience se troublait, tout ce qui avait précédé n'existait plus et il se fichait bien de ce qu'il y aurait après. Pour l'heure Zorro le prenait toujours avec plus de force, et la seule préoccupation du cuisinier était de savoir si son corps pourrait jouir une fois de plus.

La réponse arriva bien vite, il se répandit entre leur corps bouillant et retomba contre l'épaule de son amant. Jamais il n'avait jouis comme cela, sa conscience s'amenuisa jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans le plus exquis des sommeils. La seule chose dont il fut certain fut de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aussi n'entendit-il pas les derniers mots du bretteur.

-C'est moi qui suis tout à toi.

oOoOoOo

* Souvent traduit par « Bon appétit » parce que cette expression ouvre le repas, ici elle prend son sens premier, qui est plus proche littéralement de « Merci pour ce repas que je le vais manger jusqu'à la dernière miette. », et s'adresse à la personne qui l'a préparer.


End file.
